Mickey's House of Villains/International
Mickey's House of Villains has been dubbed into many languages, mainly in 2003. Danish * Mickey Mouse - Anders Bircow * Minnie Mouse - Louise Engell * Anders And - Dick Kaysø * Andersine - Annette Heick * Fedtmule - Johan Vinde * Rip, Rap og Rup - Vibeke Dueholm * Jafar - Nis Bank-Mikkelsen * Jago - Torben Zeller * Hades - Henning Jensen * Cruella de Vil - Birgitte Raaberg * Malavia - Birgitte Raaberg * Mike - Donald Andersen * Fortaeller - Jørn Gottlieb * Aladdin - Søren Launbjerg Finnish * Mikki Hiiri & Kaa - Antti Pääkkönen * Minni Hiiri - Kiti Kokkonen * Aku Ankka - Jukka Rasila * Iines Ankka - Petra Karjalainen * Hessu Hopo - Petri Liski * Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu - Rinna Paatso * Samuel Ananta Amandeo * Jaana Bister * Markus Bäckman * Päivi Granström * Anna-Liisa Haunio * Päivi Hilska * Heikki Hinssa * Matti Holi * Kapteeni Koukku & Chernabog - Veikko Honkanen * Olli Ikonen * Pekka Kuorikoski * Cruella de Vil - Hannele Lauri * Leena Liimatainen * Annamari Metsävainio * Mirja Mäkelä-Dunkel * Liisa Paatso * Markku Pihlaja * Iago, Hades & Narrator - Seppo Pääkkönen * Jafar - Jarkko Rantanen * Ulla Renko * Seela Sella * Ursula - Ulla Tapaninen * Tommi Varis Japanese * Mickey Mouse - Takashi Aoyagi * Minnie Mouse - Yuko Mizutani * Donald Duck - Koichi Yamadera * Daisy Duck - Mika Doi * Goofy - Yuu Shimaka * Huey, Dewey and Louie - Chika Sakamoto * Mike - Koichi Yamadera * Narrator - Tadashi Nakamura & Kenyuu Horiuchi * Chernabog - Daisuke Gori * Queen of Hearts - Masako Isobe * Captain Hook - Naoya Uchida * Maleficent - Toshiko Sawada * Cruella de Vil - Miyuki Ichijou * Ursula - Kumiko Mori * Aladdin - Shinichiro Miki * Jafar - Akira Takarada * Iago - Toru Okawa * Hades - Kyusaku Shimada * Atropos - Masako Isobe * Kaa - Shun Yashiro * Hazel the Witch - Sayuri Sadaoka * Salesman - Kenyuu Horiuchi * Clarabelle Cow - Yuko Mizutani * Ghost #1 - Masaaki Tsukada * Ghost #2 - Mitsuaki Hoshino * Ghost #3 - Chafurin * Ghost #4 - Naoki Bandou Norwegian * Mikke Mus - Anders Baasmo Christiansen * Minni Mus - Anitra Eriksen * Donald Duck - Rune Alstedt * Dolly Duck - Mari Maurstad * Langbein - Kim Fangen * Ole, Dole og Doffen - Mari Maurstad * Jafar - Nils Ole Oftebro * Iago - Anders Hatlo * Hades - Nils Ole Oftebro * Cruella de Vil - Unn Vibeke Hol * Chernabog - Magnus Nielsen * Hjerterdame - Susanne Fuhr * Kaptein Krok - Johannes Joner * Malefika - Merete Moen * Aladdin - Trond Teigen * Mikrofon-Micke - Øyvind B. Lyse Swedish * Mickey Mouse - Anders Öjebo * Minnie Mouse - Lizette Pålsson * Donald Duck - Andreas Nilsson * Daisy Duck - Åsa Jonsson * Goofy - Johan Lindqvist * Huey, Dewey and Louie - Monica Forsberg * Jafar - Bo Maniette * Iago - Anders Öjebo * Captain Hook - Bo Maniette * Cruella de Vil - Mona Seilitz * Kaa - Guy de la Berg * Additional voices: Maria Johansson, Titti Bernelind, Peter Nygren, Stephan Karlsén, Stefan Berglund, Niclas Ekholm, Andreas Gustavsson, Roger Storm, Katarina Josephsson, Pierre Lindstedt & Anton Nyman Category:Disney International dubs